Deadly Sins
by Ervinai
Summary: Legolas feels something for Eowyn. But what could possibly happen between them? Set post ROTK
1. Pride

A/N: I started writing this in October of last year which counts for it's inconsistency and the fact that it isn't all that good! However, I'd love to hear what you all think. It has all the sins and you won't get another chapter unless you review. I'm aiming for...3 for now. 3 reviews and you get another chapter. C'mon, you know you want it! ;)

-Deadly Sins-

**Part 1: Pride**  
  
Piercing blue eyes watched intently from the other side of the room. Usually they were the colour of a summers' sky, but on this day they were darkened by greed and jealousy. Jealousy of one man: Faramir.  
  
Legolas glowered across the library to where Faramir and the Lady Eowyn were speaking on the veranda outside. Since the return of the King, Minas Tirith had been a place of happiness and serenity. And no-one was happier than Faramir and Eowyn. Thrown together in the midst of war, chaos and uncertainty, the pair had found love, or so it seemed. Legolas found himself beginning to wish that it was not so.  
  
Cursing himself, he tore his eyes away. They soon flicked back however, the beauty of the Lady too much to look away from. The Elf did not want to feel this way, he was in fact ashamed of his feelings. Always he thought that he had overcome them, and then she would glide past again and, once more, he would fall back into the same, dark pit.  
  
Pride was all that stopped him from voicing these feelings. It seemed to be all that he had left. His dignity had abandoned him, his self-control threatened to follow and as for his heart... That seemed to be permanently in the Lady Eowyn's hand. And all she did was crush it by loving Faramir and not Legolas.  
  
If only she did love him... Legolas rose suddenly and left the library. Stalking through the passages into the fresh air, Legolas thought carefully. It was folly to think this way, to ever believe that there could be a chance of love between them. Many a time the Elf had longed to give in, to sweep the slender, golden-haired beauty into his arms and to tell her his feelings.  
  
But he could not. It would be wrong and dishonest to do such a thing. At least he had some control. Legolas did not wish to be hated and thought of in such ways. Therefore he could not ever speak of these feelings. He must stop them, before all his heart and soul fell to ruin.

* * *

"Are you certain that nothing is troubling you, my love?" Faramir asked tenderly.  
  
"Yes, of course," Eowyn replied, running a soft hand across his cheek. "All is well. Why do you ask?"  
  
"You seem distant and thoughtful all of a sudden," he said.  
  
"And is it so bad for me to be thoughtful?" Eowyn jested.  
  
"No, no," Faramir smiled. "Just unlike you to be quite so deep in your thoughts."  
  
"I am just thinking of my brother and how different my life will be once we are married. It is hard for me to be apart from him, I am taking it too hard, I know." She planted a soft kiss on his lips and smiled. "Now you must go to our new King," she said. "I would not wish for you to anger him."  
  
"That is true, my sweet lady," Faramir replied and smiled as he bade her farewell and then left. Eowyn looked out from the veranda and sighed. It was a great burden to lie to your betrothed. But, she reassured herself, it was all for the best.  
  
"A flash of flaxen gold caught her eye and she glanced down to where Legolas was pacing the grounds. His presence in the library had not gone unnoticed and neither had his looks since his return from the Morannon. Telling Faramir of this would be unwise, which was why she had remained silent and thoughtful for all this time. The Elf was also the reason for her lying and for that she was angry.  
  
But in a way Eowyn was proud of it as well. To hold a fair creature's attention for such a length of time could not wholly be frowned at. She, of course, would never give in to his feelings, nor would she inform him of her knowledge of them. But every time he glanced away from her inquiring eyes she smiled inwardly. Eowyn had not yet given up all the ways of an independent shieldmaiden.  
  
In fact, she considered maybe Legolas should be put to the test. Smiling to herself, Eowyn left the veranda and the library, making her way to the gardens in order to formulate her plan. 


	2. Envy

A/N: Wow! I'm shocked at the amount of reviews and the good stuff I got! I now feel like I have to live up to something and I can't as this is pre-written and it's really not my favourite piece. Maybe I'll remix it at a later date. Whoever said it should have a higher rating, thank you. You're right. I'd forgotten about the kissing! Well, this time I'm aiming for 5 reviews before I update. So if you like, let me know!

-Deadly Sins-

**Part 2: Envy**  
  
Eowyn smiled seductively, pushing her arms under Faramir's and grasping her lover tightly. She whispered in his ear and he turned in his seat to smile and kiss her. She spoke again and this time he nodded. Bidding farewell to the guests at his table he rose and took Eowyn's hand. The Lady led him away into an alcove and he followed willingly.  
  
Legolas, sitting at Aragorn's side, drained his glass of sweet red wine and hardly tasted it. Leaning back in his chair, he gestured for the glass to be refilled. Reaching for it again, the Elf felt the King's hand on his.  
  
"Do you not feel that you have drunk enough?" Aragorn spoke in a low voice.  
  
Legolas sighed. "Perhaps," he said. Aragorn removed his hand and peered into the depths of the Elf's eyes. He could sense trouble but could not tell what it was by looking into the blue pools.  
  
Eowyn, however, knew exactly what the problem was. She had felt the handsome Elf's eyes following herself and Faramir into the alcove where she had proceeded to kiss him passionately. She had deliberately taken her betrothed to a place where any seated at the table could see if they wished. Sure enough, after his abrupt words with the King, Legolas faced the alcove and watched them, jealousy flooding through him.  
  
Eowyn broke away from the kiss and turned back to the hall, or more precisely, to Legolas. She smiled with knowing eyes, then hooked her arms around Faramir's neck and turned her smile on him. She knew perfectly well what she was doing, and she also knew that her plan was working. The Elf did feel something for her, why else would he watch them so, the envy plain on his fair face. Eowyn kissed Faramir once more, feeling the burning jealousy of Legolas boring through her.  
  
This time she laughed as she ended the kiss. Faramir walked her back to the table and she crossed the room to walk behind Legolas.  
  
Standing behind his fine, golden hair, she whispered in his pointed ear.  
  
"Don't you know that it is rude to stare, my lord?"  
  
Then she carried on her way in a swish of white silk. Legolas clenched his fists and breathed deeply, obviously jealous and fighting for control over the bitter feeling.  
  
That night the Elf lay silently in his bed, assuming the human custom for sleeping. It was not a necessity for Elves to sleep, however, so he knew that tonight he would not. In his mind he replayed the scene at the table over and over, hearing the chiming melody of the fair Lady's words again and again.  
  
Did she know? Had she guessed? And if she knew, was Faramir aware also? If only _he _was the one that she took into the alcove...  
  
Legolas' mind swam and his head pounded with the shame, pain and jealousy. Why, why, why? But it was not so. Eowyn loved Faramir. Oh, if only...  
  
Fed up and agitated by his own thoughts, Legolas flung himself out of bed and paced the room. Paranoia and envy made it almost impossible to get a good night's rest.


	3. Greed

A/N: Firstly, sorry, sorry, sorry to everyone who asked me to update! This is already pre-written, you see, and its handwritten so if I want to post I have to type it up and I can never be bothered. So if I suck with updating, that's why. Sorry again!   
Secondly, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate all of you and your comments.   
Thirdly, characterisation. Right, here goes. I have had quite a few comments made about the characterisation of Eowyn. Just to say, I don't say this is how I view Eowyn as a person; I love her as a character. But this was how I wrote her when I wrote this fic, so this is how she is behaving. Sometimes it's kinda fun. Sometimes even I don't get it. But hey. I'm glad some of you really seem to like this.   
Fourthly, the maid. I apologise for the complete stereotype. But would you believe she called him 'Master Elf' in the first draft? Ouch! And the same goes for cheesiness in this chap. I think it may only get worse! ;)   
Lastly, the Tolkien reference. My tribute, if I can call it such a thing, to the Master (whose work I am apparently murdering! Lol). Betcha can't find it. Not. Review and say. You can't miss it if you've read Return of the King. I'll shut up now. Thanks guys. Take care. I'll leave the rest to you. No more apologies for this chapter! ;)  
  
-Deadly Sins-  
  
**Part 3: Greed**  
  
Over the next three days Eowyn continued her tricks. She was unknowingly pushing Legolas to breaking point, his desire for her almost unbearable. The feelings he carried now were far too strong and overpowering, drowning and enveloping him at all times. They urged him on and pulled him towards the Lady, their reedy voices whispering to him 'tell her'. Ever and anon, the Elf would shake his head roughly, forcing the feelings away, or at least attempting to. It never worked.  
  
Strolling underneath the rich green of a small cluster of trees that were still growing in the city centre, a thought came to Legolas. Perhaps he should confess these feelings. He would end the torment that he was feeling and clear his cluttered mind. His desire for Eowyn was far too great, a confession would rid him of this heavy burden that he was heaving around with him. He slowed his pace as plans began to form in his mind. Now what would need to be done...?  
  
--  
  
"My Lady," the young maid curtseyed, "the King's Elven friend craves a word with you."  
  
A shy smile crept across Eowyn's lips. "Master Legolas?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, my lady," the girl nodded. "He wishes to speak with you in private; he was most persistent".  
  
"Thank you, Tuviel," Eowyn said. "Please bring him in and do not disturb us if you can help it."  
  
Tuviel left and Legolas cautiously entered the chamber.  
  
It was around mid-morning and warm sunlight was streaming through the high windows. Eowyn's golden hair shone and glinted in the light as she ran the teeth of a plain wooden comb through it. Legolas noticed how the sun picked out certain strands of bright hair and highlighted her smooth pale cheeks. When she placed the comb on the table and turned her to face him, the Elf caught his breath. Her light cornflower eyes were wide and blinking, shining in the morning light and smiling at him.  
  
"Did you wish to speak with me, Legolas?" her melodic voice crooned.  
  
"There is something I believe I must tell you, my Lady," Legolas said at length, trying his best to stop the sweet sound of her voice from ringing in her ears. It struck the Elf how difficult it would be to confess his feelings. What in the Manwë was he thinking to do this? But he wanted her, he knew that. He wanted to hold her, to tell her and for him to her love. Perhaps there was a chance...  
  
"Pray, do tell, Master Elf?" Eowyn asked innocently. She felt she knew what was coming. But he wouldn't, he could not...would he?  
  
Legolas took a deep breath. "Perhaps my actions would serve to explain more fully," he said softly, taking a step towards her. The Elf felt a pull in the centre of his chest, close to his rapidly beating heart. It was as if a rope had been tied to his bones and someone was tugging roughly on the other end. He was being drawn towards Eowyn, and he liked the way that it felt.  
  
"How so?" Eowyn asked, the smile leaving her face.  
  
"May I?" Legolas said, stepping again closer.  
  
Eowyn nodded and Legolas took one more step, his eyes fixed on hers. Reaching out with his hands, he caught onto her slim hips, encased in soft, white material. Eowyn's eyes left his and looked down to his hands. Legolas remained silent and pulled her closer, wrapping one arm around her waist. Using his other hand, the Elf cupped Eowyn's chin and lifted until their blue eyes met once more. Then he brought his face down and placed his mouth on her surprised lips, devouring them in a hungry kiss.


End file.
